


Twin Stranger

by ZAIBACH



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Frottage, God Complex, Light has a mild crisis then is like nvm this is hot actually, M/M, Maybe other Light ships depending on how this goes LOL, Ryuk is basically impersonating Kira, Selfcest, handjobs, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAIBACH/pseuds/ZAIBACH
Summary: Light's shinigami is also his doppelganger. He's resolved to find out why. AKA Light finally fucks himself.
Relationships: Kira/Yagami Light, Ryuk/Yagami Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Twin Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some Ryuk/Light, then got a cool selfcest idea now here we are. I'm planning to make this multi-chapter, but if not here's some selfcest porn. You're welcome!!! Feedback is super important to me. What do you wanna see from this AU? If you liked this, please leave some kudos and a comment and come scream about Light with me on twitter @bitchyagami. (but please message me first saying you came from here since I'm private on there). Enjoy!!!

When Light had first seen It, he’d screamed. A normal reaction, he’d thought, to seeing your own spitting image staring right back at you. The boy that had materialized in his room was so eerily familiar that it terrified him, the image reflected back at him a perfect replica without having to gaze into a mirror. All that separated them were three things; clothes, smile, and  _ eyes.  _ The clothes had been the first clue, the first thing his eyes had been drawn to when the shock of seeing his  _ doppelganger  _ had begun to wear off. 

While Light had worn muted, conservative clothing, his double was clad head to toe in black. Fabric ripped and frayed in places that he’d never dare show to the world, all tight leather legs and a thin turtleneck that hugged his bones. Then, the  _ smile;  _ simply put, Light had never smiled like that before. Not to the mirror, not to a friend, family member, lover- it was manic, wide eyed and toothy. It didn’t suit his face.

Lastly, the  _ eyes.  _ Although not obvious at first glance, this became the most striking. In place of Light’s amber hued pupils sat eyes that glowed like rubies. The effect wasn’t enticing, no- it was the red of a traffic light, the headlights of an oncoming car. Looking into them gave Light a sense of unease he’d never felt, deep into the marrow of his bones that all of this was  _ wrong.  _

He avoided looking into them. He cringed at the soft, soothing tone he used on others being thrown back at him, though even  _ that  _ came out wrong from this creature. His words came out brash, with a rasp accompanied by that disarming smile. Almost a perfect replica, but the creature wore Light Yagami’s body like an ill-fitting suit, sagging and dragging along the floor. Eventually, Light became accustomed to it-  _ him.  _ He bestowed upon him the name the world had given him-  _ Kira.  _

“Why push the name off on me, Light?” Kira had laughed, lounging carelessly on Light’s own bed while it’s owner sat precariously at his desk, far away. “Not particularly fond of it, are ya? _Killer._ Guess it’s more charming on me.”

Light flinches at the brusque english that came out of his double’s mouth, uncomfortable with the connotations. Although not what he would have  _ liked,  _ it was the name the people of his new world had given him. In that way, it was special. It held meaning. It only made sense to give that name to the newfound companion who’d so graciously lent his power. Of course, the demon didn’t seem particularly sentimental, couldn’t pick up on the human significance the borrowed name placed upon him- but he didn’t have to. Light waves his hand flippantly, leaning back in his chair in a position of defense.

“You never gave me a name to call you by, and when I ask you I only get your excruciatingly annoying laugh. Maybe an invitation to play Mario Golf. I got tired referring to you as  _ It  _ in my head. Besides, it’s technically  _ your  _ power that birthed Kira. The name belongs to you as much as it does me,” Light explains, trailing off thoughtfully. “If I let that name begin to define me, I won’t be able to keep up this honor student act for much longer.”

“So you’re afraid it’ll go to your head, huh?”

Light scoffs, shaking his head. Kira was right, of course, but he couldn’t admit it aloud.  _ Kira,  _ by its new definition, was a deity. It would go down in history as a godly name. It didn’t suit Light Yagami just yet, a boy just on the cusp of manhood, feeling out his place in the world. Though his confidence and intelligence preceded him, he had to keep humble for his own sake. 

“You could say that. I’m not ready to be  _ Kira  _ just yet. I’m Light Yagami, and nothing else, just for now. When the world wakes up and accepts Kira for what it is, I’ll step into that role and take my name back. And,” Light fixed his gaze on Kira then, meeting his strange crimson eyes. “You’ll give me yours. It’s only fair for giving you what you want, right?  _ Entertainment?” _

Kira throws his head back and laughs. It’s ugly, frightening to hear Light’s own voice reflected back at him, sounding crazed. He shivers, sensing that the deal has been struck.

…

Light learned that Kira was easily bribed. He liked apples, video games, whatever silly amusements Light could come up with when he wrote in the Death Note.

The particularly creative deaths had earned him tidbits of information he was sure he’d never wrest out of the shinigami otherwise. Arbitrary rules that Kira barely seemed to remember as he gobbled down a Fuji apple bite by bite, chewing with his mouth open, juices running down that identical chin, his throat- Light had learned all he could about the notebook, he was sure. There was something else that bothered him, though. He’d never gotten the chance to ask in his haste to learn all there was about the Death Note. The thought came to him in the downtime that often accompanied them on weeknights, when Light finished the easy homework assigned to him, all the criminals’ deaths arranged like ducks in a row. 

“So,” Light spoke up after hours of silence on both of their parts, Kira once again laying on his bed playing some racing game Light had bought him that day. “I think I’ve earned an explanation about your...appearance.”

“Earned? Not the choice of words I would have picked, Lighto. Makes you sound entitled,” Kira has the gall to laugh at him, barely paying attention to anything that wasn’t on the screen. He’s laid out on his stomach, legs crossed at the ankle like some teenage girl- having the  _ nerve  _ to call Light entitled. “Pretty crucial bit of information you’re asking me for. It might cost you a little extra; nothing you can’t handle, I assure ya.”

“Entitled?  _ Really?  _ Oh, for all the-” Light sputters, suddenly incensed. He could handle any matter of jibes Kira would throw at him, always talking back or speaking in his vague eccentricities. Attacks on his ego just hit a little closer to the mark when it came to what  _ really  _ bothered him, though he’d never admit it. “You’re  _ wearing my face,  _ and you call me  _ entitled?  _ I should only be so lucky to have the fucking  _ composure  _ to put up with the shit I do from you, nevermind the fact you showed up at my window looking like some long-lost evil twin. Why is  _ this  _ information any more confidential than the dozens of, frankly, inane rules spouting from your mouth at any given moment? Which, for the record, I have in good faith you’ve made half of them up on the spot.”

Kira tosses the controller aside at that, not particularly troubled by the boy’s words, but  _ annoyed  _ at the sheer amount of them and their ire directed at him. This particular human, for all his boldness and intelligence could fire off at a moment’s notice- but even this, Kira enjoyed. His fire, the cut of his insults, the ruthless way he damned souls to nothingness, neck after neck on the chopping block; yes, it was  _ interesting.  _ He couldn’t very well give the kid a freebie- that just wasn’t how he operated- but he supposed just a  _ little bit  _ of forbidden knowledge wouldn’t break him if he hadn’t broken yet. He rolls over on his side so that his body faces Light, head propped up by his hand.

“I can feel your blood pressure spike from here. Chill out a little. I didn’t say I wasn’t gonna tell ya- just that it’ll cost you. Like always,” Kira smiles at his human, a delicate looking hand arched toward him, fingers beckoning. “C’mere Light. Story time. I know how ya love to listen to yourself speak.”

This is immediately  _ strange  _ to Light. The shinigami had never gone out of his way to be physically close to him before (although he’d caught him watching him sleep on more than one occasion). In fact, they’d never touched at all, and Light was under the impression that shinigami were fairly incorporeal. Still, he was...intrigued. More than anything, he wanted answers, and whatever Kira wanted to tease him with to get them would surely be worth the eventual embarrassment. Rising from his seat, he confidently strides to sit on the edge of the bed, perilously close to where the monster lounged. Bizarre, but perhaps expected, he feels no warmth radiate off of the other’s body. In fact, he almost feels colder having moved so close.

“That’s a good murderer,” Light prickles, and Kira laughs, smacking a very  _ corporeal  _ hand upon his back. The touch is so sudden and unexpected that he jumps at it, sending the shinigami into another piercing peal of laughter. “ _ Haha,  _ relax. Us shinigami can phase in and out of physicality at any time. Neat little trick. That information’s on me! Now, where to begin...antiquity’d take too long. Can’t give away the universe’s secrets to someone like you, Lighto. You’re dangerous, upsettin’ the balance of everything in this realm. Agh, you know I’m no good at explainin’. Maybe I’ll demonstrate just why I chose this form.”

“ _ Chose?” _

“Yeah, chose. Wasn’t exactly born lookin’ like this. Not like you,  _ heh.  _ Humans are better off being ignorant to what goes on in the other realms. It’s something every demon knows innately, ‘cause once humanity becomes aware of something they just go fuckin’ haywire immediately,” Kira explains lazily, though the crimson of his eyes seem more focused than ever. “What I  _ can  _ tell you is there’s levels to all this. Shinigami are just one rung on a long, corporate ladder, beings doomed to an eternity of boredom writin’ off names the old man gives us. Not much room for advancement, real dead end kinda job. That’s where  _ you  _ come in, Lighto.”

Light watched Kira with rapt attention, almost able to ignore the finger that jabbed into his chest at the barb. Light was the more  _ untouchable  _ sort of human, only ever receiving a pat on his head from Soichiro or a hug from Sachiko at the most. The shinigami had never seen him willingly touch someone before, but he seemed almost  _ resigned  _ to Kira touching him so casually. He’d bet that it had everything to do with his appearance, vain thing that he was. Light Yagami was beautiful, and that was something he’d always known, taking great care in his appearance as he primped in the mirror before classes every morning. Kira looked every bit as beautiful as his human counterpart, but more disheveled, almost like a personal touch.

“Ya know how bored I was before you started playin’ this game- how I’d dropped the notebook in order for some poor, gullible human to pick it up. What ya don’t know is how I watched  _ your  _ boredom, how it mirrored mine. The ache for something interesting was something I’d picked up on immediately when I began scouting the world for someone of your, uh, calibre. Funny thing was, I couldn’t guarantee you’d actually  _ want  _ to use it. Lotsa humans are too jumpy to try it, at first. Takes em’ weeks to write even one name, but you…” Kira chuckles. “Well, either way I needed some sorta failsafe to get you to wanna use it- and that’s where  _ this  _ comes in.”

At  _ this,  _ Kira points to himself- or rather, the facsimile of Light Yagami he embodied. Beautiful, perfect to a fault- realization dawned on Light. Pieces were beginning to click together. He makes a sickened face at the idea of being  _ watched  _ by a literal death god, but the implications of what he was implying were more disturbing somehow. 

“...You wanted to look like me for what? So I’d trust you? If that’s the case, you’re  _ sorely  _ mistaken on how human beings work. The average person would sooner call the police than trust a- a  _ doppelganger,”  _ His voice faltered at that, aware of how that made him seem, but he knew deep down he wasn’t quite the  _ average  _ in anything he did. 

“Nah, not quite. Trust still ain’t really in the equation. It’s, mm, more base than that. Lemme spell it out for ya,” Kira sits up, level with Light, and in this moment it’s more clear than ever before at the mirror images they make. Their hair falls the same way, straight auburn strands, and Light is sure he’d feel that same silken texture he knew to be his own if he reached out and touched it. Kira reeks of apples but underneath is Light’s modern, musky cologne, and when Light looks into the minute details of his skin he finds the small, barely there beauty marks reflected on his own body. It’s eerie, it should be off-putting, but- but it’s  _ not.  _ For all his posturing, the distance he’d created between them in their time together, Light was beginning to feel the sickening pull of attraction.  _ God,  _ and he was  _ sick,  _ wasn’t he? The realization must have worn on his face because Kira smiled even wider, leaning in so their identical noses brushed.

“You’re getting it.” 

He said nothing more, but Light was compelled to nod dumbly anyway. He felt possessed by something he simply hadn’t  _ considered  _ before, but now the possibility was real, literally staring him in the face. 

“You wanted to tempt me.”

“Yes. And what does Light Yagami, top student in all of Japan, unparalleled in anything he’s ever done, desire most? Pretty genius plan on my part but, uh, you didn’t exactly need the extra push, heheh.”

Light swallows, still disgusted, still  _ sickened-  _ but it’s laced with something he can’t ignore. A thickness settles in his throat, settles in the pit of his stomach that twists with anxiety and- and  _ desire,  _ he recognizes to his own chagrin. Their faces are still perilously close, he can feel Kira’s cold breath ghost against his own lips. He doesn’t know who it is that closes the gap between their mouths, but the contact satisfies an ache he didn’t know he had. The twisting of his guts cease into a manageable flame, stoked by what he knows is his own soft lips smiling against his mouth. It’s the first time he’s kissed  _ anyone-  _ but did it really count? It feels too easy, too comfortable to be the reality of what a kiss should entail for him, a person that lets no one this close. It feels no less scandalous however, when frigid hands come to encircle his waist, fingertips peeking under the hem of his shirt to feel warm skin. 

Light shivers, his mouth opens, inviting Kira’s tongue into it. The sensation is almost too much; he never thought having something in his mouth could feel this good, but he’s ultra sensitized, moaning into it as he angles his head to ease the intrusion. It’s easy, so easy for him to fall into this, give himself over to a  _ shinigami.  _ A darker part of him tries to assure himself that this is something like payment for the borrowed power, but the truth was there was no rationale for this act other than a vain loneliness. They break apart when Kira already has Light’s shirt rucked up to his chest, pulling him bodily into his double’s lap. Light is gasping, achingly hard in no time at all- and he can feel Kira hard underneath him, a perfect match in size. He wants to laugh at the absurdity of it, but it gets caught in his throat as Kira rubs their cocks together through their clothes.

“Feelin’ tempted? Want the eye deal, maybe?” Kira jokes, though he looks just as enamored with Light on top of him. The boy’s name and lifespan dance around his head as they writhe together. Light moves like a snake, sensuous even in his virginity- and he’d remain a virgin, wouldn’t he? He could claim masturbation if the justification was needed.

“Don’t joke about that. It’s- cheap,” Light moans, hooking his arms around his twin’s neck. “So. You’re my match in appearance, that much is...obvious. But if you discerned that what I  _ desired  _ so much was myself, why didn’t you try to act like me? Your dialect is completely off.”

Kira scoffs, makes a face like  _ really? Now?  _ Light is ultimately committed to more boring explanations even when he’s on the edge of what could be the most pleasurable experience of his life. All business, as usual.

“Like I said, ya didn’t need the extra push. Had ya hesitated even a little bit I woulda come out, guns blazing, talkin’ all polite like ya  _ pretend  _ to be. No need for it,” Kira explained, though he tried to keep the smile off his face. “What you’re used to now is just who I  _ really  _ am. If that’s what ya like, though...I could indulge ya. Just this once.”

At once, Kira’s features steeled, like he was focusing hard. Gone was the lazy smile, the manic look in his eye, replaced with the trustworthy gaze of a seasoned manipulator. Although their bodies were the same, Kira seemed older somehow, wiser. He became an ideal, more untouchable, the haughty impassiveness in his gaze the confidence of a true god. This, Light  _ did  _ like. Kira became the man he could become instead of the man he  _ was  _ in a single instant, and it turned him on more than he was prepared for. All the blood in his body rushed south, and Kira  _ felt it _ , chuckling in a quieter, more subdued way than he would have otherwise. 

“This is what you desire, isn’t it? Keep using the Death Note like you have, purge this world of the filth that inhabits it, and you’ll become more powerful than you could ever dream to be. All those big plans, all that  _ pure empathy  _ and righteous anger inside of you. You’ll become great. You’ll become  _ me,”  _ Kira purred, his tone so utterly different and  _ corroding  _ Light’s barriers with each word. It felt utterly filthy to discuss his godhood in this context, in his own lap with his ass being kneaded by self-reliant hands. It turned him on  _ horribly.  _ He was panting, raising himself up to help ease his pants down his hips until they were all the way off his legs, his lower half bared. His hard cock pressed against cold, smooth leather, and although that part wasn’t exactly his  _ vision  _ of his future self, the contrast felt all the better for it. 

His soft skin against Kira’s cold leather, how he never seemed to retain warmth no matter how hot Light’s body ran. It was addictive just pressing their bodies together, just looking into Kira’s eyes and seeing himself reflected back into him. 

“Everybody already wants us, Light. You know how they look at us: wanting, vying for the scraps of attention we throw them. Like  _ dogs _ . Lower than that. Insects. We were made for greatness. Made to be above the masses. Holy. Deified. Can you imagine the ecstasy of being above them in every way? Well and truly  _ above?  _ It’ll be worth it, all of it,” Kira keeps talking, and Light’s cock is absolutely weeping, wet and flushed at the head. Kira’s hand has come down to stroke it, wrapping a perfectly formed hand around the base and working him over in the way he knows Light loves. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ yes, they’ll want me more, worship me, know- oh,  _ fuck-  _ know who it is that put them there.”

Embarrassingly, Light was close, already on the brink when Kira had begun indulging him. He was moving his hips into Kira’s waiting hand, fucking it, when he felt himself be moved faster than he could register it. When he opened his eyes again, he faced himself in the mirror. His eyes- his own, brown and rich- met the mirror, then gazed at the figure stroking his cock behind him. The shock of seeing himself like that, spread open against himself was becoming too much. Kira’s eyes met his in the mirror before he descended his lips down onto Light’s throat, licking and nipping at it with sharper teeth.

“All this world needs is to be  _ fucked  _ by someone who knows how to do it. They’ll love it, they’ll thank us, praise us, hold ceremonies in our name. We are the only god that deserves to be worshiped,” Kira is rasping in his ear, rubbing his cock against Light’s ass as he jerked him off. They were both close, he knew it, Light shoving his own fingers in his mouth to stifle the cries of his release. He cums all over his hand, up his stomach, warm and wet, and the sensation is enough to make Kira cum in his borrowed body, ruining the inside of his pants. 

“Haah- ah, fuck,” Light moans, trying to recover from the orgasm rattling his body. He had spasmed for a moment, unused to such pleasure, but the look on his face as he stared at himself in the mirror spelled a future hedonist. They both bask in the afterglow for a moment before Light makes the executive decision to rise on wobbly legs, his need for cleanliness far outweighing the need for pleasantries exchanged between them. Truthfully, he has no idea  _ what  _ to say after something like that, quietly wiping at his cock and stomach with a tissue. 

“Nice, right? Coulda done that sooner if ya weren’t such a little freak about the note. Already had a planned script in mind and everythin’,” Kira finally spoke, his usual drawl already back in his voice like nothing had occurred. “Don’t get used to this, though. Probably a one time thing. Magic’ll wear off sooner or later.”

That part intrigued Light. He threw the tissue in the trash can, beginning to pull his pants off the floor and into his legs. 

“And what happens when it wears off?”

Kira cackles.


End file.
